Monotone Mystics
by I.Wub.Tuggy
Summary: Coming from a rich family, Quaxo is being forced into an arranged marriage, however his  eyes are set on someone else. How does he steal her heart, and more importantly, how does he   convince his strict parents?
1. Consideration

"Oh! Quaxo, darling, she's so sweet!" my mother cooed over the picture of my wife-to-be. Yes, I will admit, Victoria was beautiful and right around my age, but being married to her? I could never see that happening.

"Mother, I wish you and Father weren't making me do this," I said.

"But, it's time, my angel. You are all grown up now, and we've picked the perfect bride for you! The wedding will be marvelous!"

My mother's comments just fluttered through my ears. I had much better things to do than get married at such a young age, especially to someone I couldn't picture myself with romantically. I've known Victoria my whole life, but we were never that close. If anything, I picture her as a little sister or something, just not a wife.

I wanted to focus on my career as a lawyer. I wanted to be just like my father, Sir Bustopher Jones. He is extremely successful, and I look up to him. He really is a great man, and I would like to follow in his footsteps, career wise. Weight wise? Oh, Heaviside, I dance too much for that!

"But, mother I-"

She shushed me and said, "Darling, I have to run, your father and I are going to have tea with Victoria's lovely parents to discuss who we'd like to hire as the wedding planner. You may come if you'd like, but tradition says that you shouldn't communicate with your bride before the big day!"

"No, thank you!" I said under my breath as she shuffled out the door of my apartment. Living alone was kind of nice. I actually enjoyed doing things like laundry and cleaning up, seeing as I had someone do everything for me as a child. My parents frequently offered to hire a maid, but I refused. I'm _am _all grown up now, but I wouldn't call this bride "perfect".

I decided do a couple job-related things. Call a client, here, file a paper, there. The more work I did, the more I thought, "Is this really what I want to do with my life? Work all day, more importantly, work alone?"

There was a Jellicle queen out there, just longing for the same thing. Everlasting Cat only knows if she's in Victoria's Grove. One thing that is positive is that she's not on this side of town, with the rich folk. Everyone's marriage here is arranged, and true love rare. But where could I venture to find such love? The Jellicle junkyard is a plausible place, but I haven't been there since my childhood. I just know that they'll think I'm stuck up and snooty. With that being said, how can I find love there?

That night, I went to bed considering all the things I could do with my life. Getting married to Victoria and living the cookie-cutter life of a spoiled tom just didn't seem right to me. There was so much more out there! I could work on my career and travel the world! Yes! Brilliant! But on my lonesome? My heart ached at the thought.


	2. Revisited

I decided to pick myself up the next morning and go to the junkyard. I missed all my old friends that still lived there. I guess I was just one of the luckier Jellicles that lived to become successful.

I walked to the junkyard, and on the way there I saw many strays. Seeing so many cats out there that are abused and hungry made me sad. I couldn't let that bother me right then, so I just kept on smiling.

I arrived at the junkyard about twenty minutes later. Munkustrap was guarding the front gate, and he greeted me.

"Oh! Well! Look who it is! Quaxo, my good man, you've grown. What brings you back to your childhood home, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Good morning, Munkustrap. I got all of my work out of the way yesterday, so I thought I'd come pay a visit to my Jellicle friends. It's always nice to catch up."

A smile appeared on his face, "That's good to hear, my friend. Come on in!"

The grey tom opened the gate for me and I walked in. I had forgotten how dirty the junkyard was. I was so used to clean tiled floors and daily baths… I really had gotten stuck up. This saddened me, as well. I wasn't having a very good day.

Old Deuteronomy sounded like a good person to see first. I made my way to his old, homey den and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard his wise voice say.

When he answered the door, a shocked expression filled his face. "Quaxo!"

"Yes, sir, it's me. May I come in?"

"Why of course."

I went into his den and sat down in a burgundy chair. His house smelt of old, dusty books and herbal tea.

He looked at my with curiosity and said, "What brings you back to the junkyard, today, Quaxo?"

"Well, sir, to be honest, I'm trying to find what I really what in life."

"Hmm?"

I continued, "You see, sir, my parents have set up an arranged marriage for me with Victoria, the white queen. Do you remember her?"

"Oh, yes. She's beautiful, and such a wonderful dancer. Well, what is the problem with that, young Quaxo?"

"I could never love her the way they want me to. She's more like a sister figure in my life. I want to find true love, like Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. They're in love, and Victoria and I are not."

"Ah. Well, you cannot make love appear through thin air, and you cannot buy it. It will come to you, though, have no fear. You'll know when it finds you, Quaxo, you'll know."

With that, I left his den. I thought I might go find my half-brother, Alonzo. When I got to his den on the other side of the junkyard, however, his door was locked. The night patrol cat was asleep. I left him a message on his doorway, reading:

_Alonzo, when you get the chance, come visit me. I need to talk to you. I'm having a sort of crisis and I needy the help of an older brother. Please come soon. -Quaxo_

I wondered when he'd get the time to visit. He works every single night and sleeps all day. My doubts of ever getting the advice of my half-brother grew. I decided to pay a visit to all the other cats I grew up with, like Jemima and Plato.

My last stop was to the den of Electra and Etcetera. I was shocked to see Etcetera in the arms of Admetus. The crazy, Tugger-obsessed kitten had grown into a sophisticated queen, and soon-to-be mother. I was very proud for the two of them, so I wished them my best, then left.

I guess it was time to return back to my pampered, spoiled lifestyle, which honestly, I hated.


	3. Slippery

Later in the week, Alonzo found time to visit my apartment. He knocked on my door as I was preparing lunch. I was about to sit down to a nice feast of broiled salmon and sautéed mouse legs.

I left the stove to answer the door. I was surprised to see Alonzo when I opened it, however, because he gave me no warning of his visit.

"Welcome, brother! Come in!" I exclaimed. It was the first time he'd been to my loft since I moved in.

"Wow, Quax, you're really living the good life out here, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," I said as he followed me into the formal sitting area.

He had a confused look on his face as he asked, "So, erm, what's your crisis?"

"Well," I started, "as you can see, I'm of the mating age now and-"

"Oh, Quaxo, not _this_ talk!" he interrupted. What did that crazy cat think I was talking about?

"No, no, no, Alonzo. Let me finish. I don't know if mom has told you yet, but she and father set up and arranged marriage for me."

"To who!" he asked

I sighed and said, "Victoria."

Alonzo tried to smile when he softly answered, "Oh. Congratulations."

"I don't want to marry her, Alonzo."

His faced perked up, though I wasn't quite sure why. "You don't?"

"No, of course not. She's been like a little sister to me my whole life. I need someone new, and that's sort of the reason I invited you over."

Alonzo look confused once again while he asked, "How can I help?"

This was getting a bit awkward. "I suppose you could maybe suggest a mate for me? Erm, who do you think I would be a good match with?"

My half-brother contemplated this for a minute and finally said, "Honestly, I'm not too sure. But I have an idea! Why don't you go see Coricopat and Tantomile. I'm sure their psychic abilities could help you out!"

"Ah, good idea, brother! I had completely forgotten about them. Thanks much!"

Just as I said that, an ear-splitting noise filled the house. It was the smoke alarm! I had forgotten to turn the stove off! Alonzo and I ran into the kitchen, and I was lucky enough to turn the stove off before any big flames developed.

We stood there for a second, catching our breaths from the panic, and then the unthinkable happened. The sprinklers went off, right on our heads! Alonzo spat in disgust, for he hated water, while I didn't mind it too much.

The two of started to run in the direction of the electricity panel in my house. On our way down the hallway, Alonzo slipped and fell, seeing as hardwood floors and water isn't the best combination.

I couldn't help but to snicker at the face he made when he got back up from the fall. He was alright, of course, but his facial fur was turned every which way. He looked at me and started laughing, and before I knew it, the laughter was uncontrollable.

In between a chuckle he said, "We've really missed you at the junkyard, Quax."

"I know," I said, as the laughter died down a little bit, "I've missed you guys, too."


End file.
